1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron-type golf club head capable of improving rebound performance without reducing durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the rebound performance of an iron-type golf club head, there has been a method in which the rigidity of the face portion is lowered by making the thickness thereof thin. However, the iron-type club head has some problems such as a lack of strength and a low durability of the face portion.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 13A and FIG. 13B corresponding to an enlarged end elevational view along a line Y-Y of FIG. 13A, there has been proposed an iron-type golf club head “a” with a face portion f including a thick part b provided in an approximately center portion and a thin part c provided around the thick part b and having a thickness smaller than the thin part b. The head “a” balances the durability and the rebound performance by increasing strength of the center portion of the face which is frequently brought into contact with a ball, and reducing the thickness around the center portion. However, the effect has not yet sufficient.